richardthestorkfandomcom-20200213-history
Richard, The Stork
Richard, The Stork is german 2017 computer-animated adventure film. It was directed by Toby Genkel and Reza Memari. Movie premiered at the Berlin International Film Festival in Germany on February 12, 2017 and was released for a limited time on Google Play on June 1, 2017. Then it premiered in theaters in the United States on June 30, 2017. Plot After Richard's parents were killed, he is found by Aurora, the female white stork, who bring him to her nest and together with Claudius she raised him together with their son - Max. When the colony of storks leave on their annual migration south for the winter, Richard want to come the same way. During the journey he meet friends: Olga the owl and Kiki the parakeet. Release dates * Germany - 12 February 2017 (Best International Film Festival) * Slovenia - 16 February 2017 * Bosnia and Herzegovina - 2 March 2017 * Montenegro - 2 March 2017 * Serbia - 2 March 2017 * Lithuania - 10 March 2017 * Estonia - 21 April 2017 * Finland- 28 April 2017 * Romania - 28 April 2017 * Colombia - 4 May 2017 * Norway - 5 May 2017 * Poland - 5 May 2017 * Switzerland - 11 May 2017 (German speaking region) * Germany - 11 May 2017 * Hungary - 11 May 2017 * Italy - 11 May 2017 * Peru - 11 May 2017 * Austria - 12 May 2017 * Bulgaria - 12 May 2017 * Spain - 12 May 2017 * Venezuela - 12 May 2017 * Georgia - 18 May 2017 * Russia - 18 May 2017 * Ukraine - 18 May 2017 * Argentina - 25 May 2017 * Chile - 1 June 2017 * Japan - 2 June 2017 (DVD Premiere) * Philippines - 12 July 2017 * Croatia - 20 July 2017 * Uruguay - 20 July 2017 * Denmark - 17 August 2017 * Kuwait - 17 August 2017 * Sweden - 17 August 2017 * Portugal - 24 August 2017 * France - 18 October 2017 * Turkey - 27 October 2017 Also Known As * Argentina - Una Cigueña En Apuro * Bulgaria (Bulgarian title) - Щъркелчето Ричард * Brazi - Missão Cegonha * Chile - Una cigüeña en apuros * Colombia (dubbed version) - Una Cigueña En Apuros * Germany - Überflieger - Kleine Vögel, großes Geklapper * Denmark (dubbed version) - Storken Richard * Estonia (dubbed version) - Kurepoeg Rihhard * Spain - Richard, la cigüeña * Finland - Riku Haikara * France - Le voyage de Ricky * UK - Little Bird's Big Adventure * Croatia - Vrapčić Richard * Hungary - Ricsi a gólya * Italy - Richard - Missione Africa * Lithuania - Ricis Didysis * Mexico - Una cigueña en apuros * Norway - Richard Storken * Peru (dubbed version) - Una Cigueña En Apuros * Poland - Riko prawie bocian * Poland (alternative title) - Rysio (prawie) bocian * Portugal - Um Voo em Grande * Romania (dubbed version - Barzoiul Richard * Serbia - Ričard Roda * Russia - Трио в перьях * Sweden (dubbed version) - Storken Richard * Slovenia (dubbed version) - Vrabcek Richard * USA - A Stork's Journey * Uruguay (3-D version) - Una cigueña en apuros * Venezuela (dubbed version) - Una Cigueña En Apuros Music Soundtrack Media "Richard The Stork" have unactive Twitter accound and 3 active Facebook fanpages. Games "Richard The Stork" has only one game, developed by Honig Studios for iOS and Android mobile devices. The game has the same name as the movie.Category:Richard The Stork